I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adjustable shelving, and more specifically to the design of a shelf, the length of which may be readily adjusted to fit a wide variety of applications.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The only prior art of which I am personally aware for constructing shelving involves the use of pre-cut wooden, plastic or metal panels of a fixed length and width, which panels are then supported by suitable brackets in a generally horizontal disposition. When it is desired to mount such shelves between building studs in a garage or basement, one must buy shelf members which are pre-cut to fit between adjacent studs or else one must actually cut the shelf member to the appropriate size. Such an approach is relatively costly in terms of both materials and time.
It occurred to me that a need exists for an adjustable shelf which can be manufactured at a relatively nominal cost, but which is adjustable in length so as to be usable in a wide variety of buildings where the center-to-center spacing between building studs may vary anywhere in the range between 1 and 2 feet or even more.